Portgas DGemma
by Renensmee13
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Ace comes back from her world. Will there be any suprises or any changes.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece

It was a horrible storm and I was sitting watching the rain run down the window. I was so bored and had nothing to do around the house. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I said and the door opened slightly. It was my mum and she was carrying a small brown box.

"A package come for you." She gave me the package and left. I put the package on the floor and opened it with a pair of scissors. Inside there was a small piece of paper. I picked it up, it had nothing on it. I searched the box for hidden compartments but was unlucky. That was it a piece of paper.

"Gemma." I heard a small whisper. I looked at the piece of paper again and found very small writing on it. 'Portgas '. OMG It was Ace.

Well you see when I was young I was taken into the TV after an advert came on the screen. Then I found myself on an island. Around me were these scary looking guys, they were pirates. They took me in and gave me food and a room. They were called The Whitebeard Pirates. I eventually fell in love with the 2nd Division Commander Portgas , also known as Fire Fist Ace. A month after I had arrived I was ripped away from Ace. I was taken back to the day and time I left. I knew it wasn't a dream because I had something Ace gave me. A ring. He called it a promise ring.

It's been a whole year. I bet he has forgotten me or moved on. But why did he send me this then?

"Gemma." There was that voice again. I remember that beautiful voice.

"Ace," I said ", how do I get back?" I asked. A moment later a small ball of fire was above my head.

"Touch it." He said. I did as his voice commanded. Suddenly a beam of light came out. I closed my eyes to shield away from the light.

When I opened them found myself on a boat. A very big boat for that matter. I looked around to find the whole of the Whitebeard Crew standing there. I looked harder and found Ace, Marco and Thatch standing there. My eyes grew winder as I looked at him. His face was matching mine. I stood up and slowly walked towards him. Suddenly he had me in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up. Then I found my legs around his waist.

"Hey, we missed her too." Marco said as we broke apart. I smiled at him and hugged him too. Then I hugged Thatch. Suddenly I was swamped with crew members from 1st , 2nd and 3rd divisions.

"How long can you stay this time?" Whitebeard asked as everyone made a walkway to Whitebeard.

"I don't know. Why did you ask me to come?" I turned round to Ace. I smiled. "I have big news." I said and looked at the floor. "I'm pregnant." I looked up to faces of open mouths.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece Chapter 2

Everyone was staring at me. I turned to Whitebeard and smiled.

"And it's one of your crew members." I laughed. Then his face suddenly had a wide smile on his face. My hand was suddenly grabbed and I was spun around.

"That's why I wanted you back, I thought you might be." Ace kissed me deep and hard.

"I love you." I whispered against his mouth.

"I love you too." He whispered back. We broke apart and laced our fingers together.

"So does anyone have any objections to this?" Whitebeard asked his crew. I thought that if anyone had said anything Whitebeard would have thrown them over board.

"Incoming ship!" The man in the lookout box shouted. Everyone ran to the side of the ship and looked over the side. The ship was a Baroque Works ship. They must be trying to get Ace again. After what happened last time I think they may still have a grudge.

"I won't let them hurt you." Ace whispered into my ear. He kissed me again before jumping onto the side with Thatch and Marco. I knew Ace could handle himself and could kick anybody's butt. But I still worried about him all the time, in case he hurt himself.

"We have come for you little friend Fire Fist." There was a man on the edge of the Baroque Works ship shouting at us.

"What?" Everyone said and they all looked at me. I could be the only 'little friend' Ace had.

"She is wanted for being in your crew and helping you escape." He said as the ship got closer. Suddenly there was about 12 ninja pirates on the other side of the ship. Ace jumped down and pushed me behind him trying not to hurt me.

"Stop them!" Another familiar voice came from that side too. I knew that voice way too well.

"Jake?" I asked coming from behind Ace.

"Gemma what are you doing?" Ace went to grab my arm but I turned and smiled.

"Gemma your safe?" Jake asked coming from behind a pile of kick-butted ninjas.

"Yes I'm fine, what are you doing here?" I asked. I knew the answer; he must have come here when I was brought here.

"Well I was brought here a couple of minutes ago over by the church. Did you get here then too?" He smiled and walked towards me. Ace must have remembered what he did before. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

**Backflash**

_"Jake stop!" I shouted waiting for the fighting to end. I covered my ears and started to cry. They stopped. Ace was almost dead and so was Jake. But my only worry was for Ace. He had protected me and Jake was going to kill me._

_"Gemma." Jake's eyes filled with regret and sorrow. I dropped his sword and ran off. At that moment I ran towards Ace. I hugged him tighter than ever making sure I would never let him go. I loved him and now I knew it._

**Flashback ends**

"It's okay he won't hurt us." I told Ace trying to comfort him. He slowly backed up and let me go.

"I missed you." Jake said when he was finally in front of me. I had to look up high because he was so tall.

"I missed you too." I said and smiled. "Do you know why we are here?"

"I don't know but whatever it is it has to be bad." His voice turned dark and hard but there was a smile on his face when he looked down at me. "I see you have something of Ace's." His eyes drifted to Ace and smiled. He walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Congratulations."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ace's POV

She was here again in my arms. We were sitting on my bed in each other's arms. I loved her warmth and her smile when she looked at me. I couldn't believe she was having a child of mine. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sadly I had to move her gently out of my arms and onto the bed. I opened the door to find Marco standing there.

"Whitebeard wants to see you." He said. I took Gemma's hand and pulled her along. "Alone, I'll take Gemma to the canteen." He smiled and I slowly let go of Gemma's hand.

"Don't let her get into trouble." I said with a smile. I looked at Gemma and kissed her forehead before leaving.

I walked down the halls and to the big door where I knew Whitebeard was waiting. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Ace, I wanted to ask you a question." Whitebeard said with a strange smile on his face.

"Yes?" I asked very confused.

"Are you going to propose to Gemma?" He asked after a moment of silence. "I know she is only 13 but she is having your baby." He continued.

"I want to but I don't have a ring." I said, "And I know she is 13 and having my baby."

"I have one for you." Whitebeard looked through a little chest.

"What a baby?" I asked as Whitebeard pulled out a small blue box and tossed it to me. I caught it and opened it slowly to find a blue diamond on a gold band.

"I want you to do what's right." Whitebeard said.

"I will." I smiled at him and ran out the door.

I got to the Canteen and I couldn't see her. Then when the crowd parted and everyone sat down I saw her. She was laughing at Marco who was standing on a chair and waving his arms in the air. I don't even want to know. I started slowly walking towards them when a crowd spotted me and started walking behind me.

"We know what you're going to do." One said and smiled. The rest of the crowd told me to not be afraid and just do it. So I did what they said and when I got to Gemma I stood right behind her. I quickly grabbed her and carried her bridal style to the top deck. Everyone was following and watching with excitement.

When I got to the top deck I stopped and dropped Gemma. She landed on her feet and glared at me.

"What was that..."She began to speak but I put my finger on her lips. I slowly got down on one knee and pulled out the little box. Suddenly her hands flew to her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Gemma, I love you and I always will, I just want to be with you forever." I popped open the box and the diamonds glistened in the sun. I watched as the love of my life searched for the one word I wanted to hear.

Eventually she coughed it out, "Yes." I stood up and as everyone cheered, I put the ring on her finger. I kissed her and hugged her so tight.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone yelled. I was patted on the back as everyone else hugged Gemma. Then Whitebeard came on the deck and stood looking at us. Everyone calmed down and stood there watching us. I laced my fingers with Gemma's and we looked at each other.

"Welcome to the family s...daughter." I knew he only ever called us Son but this must be a change for him to say daughter. Gemma began to cry but also laugh and everyone just laughed along with her. Finally we were getting our dream and being together forever.

Suddenly Gemma stopped and stared into space. Everyone worriedly looked at her. I held onto her hand tightly. Suddenly she started to fade away slowly but always keeping her eyes on me. As the rest of her faded she mouthed "I love you" to me. Be suddenly as he hands started to fade so did mine. Everyone suddenly got really worried and started running and getting thing thinking that if I was going so were they.


End file.
